The Point Of No Return
by Just For KaiHun
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jongin hanya tidak mau memimpikan hal buruk itu lagi, di mana semua orang mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya telah tiada./KaiHun/BoysLove/Shounen-ai/DLDR/Review?
**The Point Of No Return ©Just For KaiHun**

 **~*Present*~**

* * *

" _Menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan!" rajuk pemuda manis itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, tak lupa mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Sedangkan pemuda tampan yang berada di sampingnya itu pun memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat agar si manis memaafkannya._

" _Ayolah, Baby, besok aku harus lembur dan mungkin akhir pekan aku janji akan menonton denganmu," bujuk si tampan sambil menggesekan ujung hidungnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih manisnya membuat si manis tampak sedikit kegelian._

" _Kau telah membuat banyak janji palsu padaku, Sialan!" maki si manis yang sudah terlalu kesal dengan kekasihnya ini. Ia meronta ingin dilepaskan, tapi percuma; tenaganya kalah telak dengan tenaga sang kekasih._

" _Oke, akhir pekan ini aku tidak akan ingkar." Sehun, si manis itu meronta sekali lagi, mau tak mau si tampan harus melepaskannya karena ia tidak mau membuat Sehun semakin mengambek padanya._

 _Jongin, si tampan yang masih bersandar di kepala ranjang itu sedikit menghela napasnya, lantas ia memeluk sang kekasih yang tidur membelakanginya itu, "Percayalah, aku berjanji padamu."_

" _Bullshit!" sahut Sehun dengan nada kesalnya, namun terkesan menggemaskan di pendengaran Jongin._

" _Aku berjanji padamu, Kim Sehun," bujuk Jongin sekali lagi, mengembalikan lagi kepercayaan penuh dari sang kekasih._

 _Sehun membalikan badannya hingga mereka saling berhadapan, hazel Sehun yang berbinar polos menatap Jongin dan mencari kejujuran di sana. Dan... ia menemukannya._

" _Kau berjanji?" Jongin mengangguk seraya tersenyum, mau tak mau, Sehun pun ikut tersenyum, lalu ia memeluk Jongin, menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Jongin seperti anak kucing yang sednag mencari kehangatan pada induknya._

" _Jangan ingkar lagi!" peringat Sehun dengan suara yang teredam oleh dada Jongin._

" _Iya, Baby, aku berjanji tidak akan mengingkari janji kita lagi," jawab Jongin sambil mengelus surai cokelat tua Sehun yang lembut bak sutra._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."_

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Sehun."_

* * *

 **The Point Of No Return ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **21 APRIL 2016**

Jongin membuka matanya ketika cahaya berbondong-bondong menerangi wajah tampannya, ia mengrejapkan matanya beberapa kali agar menyesuaikan gradien cahaya yang jatuh di retinanya. Kemudian, ia mendudukan dirinya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu masuklah seorang pemuda manis dengan sebuah nampan dan lengkungan di bibirnya. Jongin ikut tersenyum melihat kedatangan pemuda manis itu.

"Kau pasti lapar, kan? Aku telah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu," ungkapnya sembari meletakkan nampan tersebut di nakas. Jongin tidak menanggapinya, ia terlalu sibuk menatap sang pujaan hati yang tengah mengambilkannya dua lembar roti yang telah diolesi oleh selai cokelat.

"Makan!" ujar Sehun membarikan kedua roti yang telah di satukan itu kepada Jongin. Pemuda tampan itu mengambilnya dengan senang hati, kemudian memakannya dengan perlahan, seolah roti tersebut sangat berharga hingga ia ragu untuk memakannya.

Sehun naik ke ranjangnya dan bersimpuh memandangi wajah tampan Jongin yang tengah memakan roti dari dirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingung, tidak biasanya Sehun murung seperti ini.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Jongin berhenti memakan rotinya, ia kembalikan roti tersebut di piring. Lantas, ia beralih memeluk sosok pucat itu terlewat erat, seakan sosok itu akan hilang bila dilepaskan.

"Apapun, bila itu bersamamu, aku akan tetap bahagia, tak peduli orang-orang yang mencemooh kita, Baby," tulus Jongin membuat Sehun tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Kalimat sederhana, namun istimewa bila Jongin yang mengatakan itu untuknya.

"Benarkah? Apa itu tulus?" goda Sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghapus air matanya agar Jongin tidak mengetahuinya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memegang kedua rahang Sehun agar mata Sehun fokus menatap matanya, "Apa ada keraguan di sana?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, "Tidak, aku tidak menemukannya. Aku hanya bingung, mengapa kau bisa mencintai orang sepertiku, aku tak berbakat dan wajahku biasa saja."

"Kau istimewa bagiku, Kim Sehun, sangat istimewa."

Senyuman Sehun semakin terkembang dengan sangat manis, "Apa kau akan mengatakan itu kepada orang lain?"

Jongin terdiam, tersinggung dengan pertanyaan itu. Dan, Sehun menyadarinya.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, Kim Jongin." Air mata bak kristal itu jatuh di pipi si pucat. Lengkungan yang tertarik dengan lebar sedari tadi pun akhirnya menghilang dan digantikan dengan air mata yang sangat menyakitkan untuk Jongin.

Jongin menggapai pipi Sehun dan mengusap air mata itu perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir mereka pun saling bersentuhan, menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

' _Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Sehun-ku.'_

* * *

 **The Point Of No Return ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **21 APRIL 2016**

 **TOK... TOK... TOK...**

Jongin berjalan terhuyung-huyung, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ini mungkin akibat kebanyakan tidur.

Dan, ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sahabatnya dan juga sahabat Sehun. Tapi, ada yang aneh di sini...

Kenapa mereka berdua memakai pakaian serba hitam?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan sedih, mereka memperhatikan Jongin dari bawah sampai atas. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan Jongin?

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang parau.

"Kami ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat," kata Baekhyun sedikit terisak. Baekhyun tidak tega melihat Jongin, pemuda tampan itu begitu berantakan dan tak terurus.

"Ke mana? Apa kita juga membawa Sehun?" Jongin dapat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu terkesiap, mulut mereka seolah kelu untuk mengatakan satu kata.

"Ganti bajumu dan kita akan pergi ke tempat Sehun," kata Chanyeol menyahutinya.

"Jadi, Sehun tidak berada di rumah? Ah, mengapa ia tidak membangunkanku untuk mengantarinya. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Jongin masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk berganti pakaian, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang telah mendekap istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak tega, Yeol," lirih Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya, sedangkan sang suamu hanya bisa diam, meskipun air matanya juga ikut menetes melihat sahabatnya tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jongin keluar dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya, namun itu semua hilang ketika ia menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah dipeluk oleh Chanyeol.

"Yak, kalian kenapa?" tanya Jongin tak mengerti dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya yang aneh itu. Dan, apa-apaan dengan air mata itu.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada Jongin.

"Tentu saja!" riang Jongin yang kembali mendapatkan semangatnya untuk menemui sang pujaan hati.

* * *

 **The Point Of No Return ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

Jongin keluar dari mobil Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan mata yang menyorotkan kebingungan luar biasa, seperti orang linglung. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di kedua sisi Jongin, menuntun pemuda tampan itu berjalan.

"Kita akan—," Baekhyun terisak, "—bertemu Sehun di sini, Jongin-ah."

"Apa Sehun pergi melayat temannya atau sanak saudaranya yang meninggal dunia?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berani membuka mulutnya dan terus menuntun Jongin yang masih tersenyum.

Namun senyum itu hancur ketika berada di depan sebuah pusara yang membuatnya seolah disambar petir. Ukiran di nisan itu seolah membangunkannya dalam mimpi yang indah dan membuat dirinya harus menerima kenyataan yang sangat berat.

 **Berbaring Dalam Damai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12-04-1994 – 12-04-2014**

Jongin tak kuasa lagi menopang badannya dengan kakinya, semua badannya terasa lemas dan mulutnya seolah membisu. Air matanya mengalir kembali entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Mulutnya terbuka, namun ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Bahkan, ia merasakan dunia berhenti berputar saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kalian membangunkanku hanya untuk melihat kenyataan menyakitkan ini, Hyung?" tanya Jongin dengan berteriak parau. Ia meraung di atas pusara milik sang kekasih, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Hari ini peringatan 2 tahun meninggalnya Sehun, Jongin."

"JANGAN INGATKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU MENGINGATNYA! SEHUN MASIH HIDUP! KEKASIHKU YANG MANIS MASIH HIDUP!"

* * *

 **The Point Of No Return ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **21 APRIL 2014**

" _Aku membencimu!"Sehun terisak di seberang sana. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menyakiti hati kekasih manisnya itu._

" _Baiklah, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Jongin sambil melirik jam tangannya._

" _Bukan urusanmu!" ketus pemuda manis itu._

" _Kau bisa menjemputku, kita bisa makan dan menonton film bersama!" mata Sehun yang tadi murung kembali berbinar senang._

" _Benarkah?"Jongin tersenyum senang. Sehun-nya memang seperti anak kecil; kadang suka mengambek, namun bisa kembali membaik seolah tidak ada apa-apa setelah itu._

" _Iya, Baby."_

 _Sehun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera mengeluarkannya dari bagasi, namun ia belum mematikan sambungan teleponnya bersama Jongin. Earphone-nya masih di telinga. Entah mengapa, Sehun sangat ingin mendengarkan Jongin berbicara, ia seolah merasakan bahwa ia tidak akan mendengarkan suara itu lagi. Ia takut..._

 _Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya saat mesin mobil terdengar, "Kau sudah mengemudi?"_

" _Belum, baru akan," jawab Sehun dengan nada polosnya yang terdengar lucu._

" _Kau harus menutup ponselnya jika kau ingin mengemudi dengan selamat, Baby," cerama Jongin yang membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya._

" _Aku tahu, Bawel."_

" _Baiklah, aku tutup, oke?"_

" _Heu'eum."_

 _Sehun mulai membawa mobilnya perlahan, mengingat ia payah sekali dalam mengemudi dan hanya bisa membawa dengan kecepatan rata-rata 20 Kilometer per jam. Namun, karena jalanan sudah sepi, Sehun pun sedikit memberanikan dirinya untuk menambah kecepatan mobilnya menjadi 40 Kilometer per jam agar segera sampai._

 _Namun, malam itu juga malam terakhir bagi Sehun di dunia ini. Karena, tak lama kemudian, ada sedan yang muncul dari persimpangan yang berkecepatan di atas rata-rata dan menabrak mobil Sehun bagian sampingnya sehingga membuat mobil Sehun oleng dan berputar, kemudian menabrak pembatas jalan. Sehun melihat sebentar lagi mobilnya akan masuk ke dalam jurang._

 _Sehun menutup matanya dan saat itu juga air matanya menetes._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Selamanya akan seperti itu."_

 _Mobil Sehun berguling masuk ke dalam jurang, namun Sehun dapat tercampak dari mobil tersebut sehingga dirinya tidak terpanggang di sana, akan tetapi ia mengalami pembekuan darah pada otak belakangnya yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan dunia dan cintanya untuk selama-lamanya._

' _Aku akan terus bersamamu, tanpa adanya kesakitan, tanpa adanya air mata, mari kita hidup bahagia mulai sekarang...'_

 **END**

* * *

 **The Point Of No Return ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Hello, Guys. Ketemu dengan gue lagi dengan membawakan oneshoot gak jelas ini. Gue juga gak tau kenapa bisa punya ide gaje luar biasa ini. Bhakkk... gue tau ini gak sedih dan pendek pakai bangetlah... tapi gue harap ini bisa menghibur lu semua dan semakin memperbanyak FF KaiHun yang seperti ditelan masa #MirisBangetMba**

 **Oke... Sekian~**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN**

* * *

 **The Point Of No Return ©Just For KaiHun**

 **~*Just For KaiHun*~**


End file.
